Dimensional Heroes: Magical Movie Night
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return to CHS in order to get some relaxation, unaware of a series of events that is about to unfold.
1. Dance Magic

After the book closed on the adventures in Ikebukuro, our heroes had left the town to its own path ending and continued onward. Wanting somewhat of a break from the zany adventures that they have had so far, they decided to spend time in the one place that a normal life actually has any sense…

CHS… Canterlot High School.

"Wow. Can't believe we came back here. Brings back some good memories." Natsu said.

"Good for you maybe, but bad for the school. Did you forget all that property damage you did the first time you were here?" Lucy asked.

"Aw come on. I didn't do that much." Natsu said.

"You destroyed several lockers, terrified the school hamster and somehow set the swimming pool on fire." Aelita said.

"Do I even want to know how that last one was even possible?" David asked.

"Nah, i don't think you want to." Hope said. "Oh yeah, this is your first time coming over here, isn't it? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. Though we came here first. It was the first time we had an actually epic showdown with Flux." Dan said.

"Its our first time here too, y'know." Sora said. "Man, so this is what a high school life is like."

"You wouldn't know one apparently, Island Boy." Gray said.

"Yeah, it is true. On Destiny Islands, we didn't really have much of a system or anything." Sora said.

"There is a school, but it's on the mainland. Though we never really attended it much considering what happened." Riku said.

"Yeah, that freak heartless storm. Had to be rough trying to bring a whole island back." Korra said.

"It was a long journey. Though the roughest part of it was dealing with the one who started it." Sora said.

"Xehanort." Rainbow said seriously.

"Lets… not get into him now. Hes gone, and Organizations XIII's gone dark. So let's just focus on what we want to do here." Maka said.

"Great idea. Theres gotta be things to do, and we're doing it!" Luffy said.

And so the group came into CHS and the town with plenty on their mind, including getting around to repairing Camp Everfree after the events a few months ago. A few days had passed over as they had gathered money, and they were getting there… slowly.

"To the right, to the right! To the left, to the left! Now up, now up! Bring it down, turn around!" Pinkie said doing a cheerleading routine. The girls had gone through a lot of ideas, and now had come to the idea of unique specialty, a handmade car wash. "Wash that car like you mean it! Come on!"

The car was soon clean as they got paid with the car driving off.

"Sweet! Some more cash for the stash!" Rainbow said holding the dollar they got from none other that Big Mac as they cleaned up his truck in record time.

"Whew… how about a break? All this sunshine and suds are doing a number on my hair." Rarity chimed in as the girls agreed. They sat down to chill on some fizzy apple cider.

"Lotta stuff happened while we were gone. I mean, I even checked with Tennis Match about the attacks, and she said they were 100% percent real. The ones behind them? You're not gonna believe this, But it was Skyroar and Lantern." Rainbow said.

"I always thought there was something off about those two." Sunset said.

"I can't believe out of all the students here, Skyroar had to be the one behind things with Lantern. I mean, he looked up to you, didn't he?" Fluttershy piped in.

"Really? I never noticed." Sunset said.

"That's because he didn't talk much. I really didn't think he was with Lantern on the whole thing, but Tennis confirmed it. Heck, I even found out Flash and Trixie joined the Coalition. It's becoming a pretty big thing." Rainbow said.

"Their name is spreading across the worlds lately, same with those Emotionless things." Sunset said.

"Well, the best we can do is figure out how to get the spirits up after that, and rebuild Camp Everfree. Speaking of… anyone seen Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Just counting up our current total. We've only raised half. I counted four times to make sure." Twilight said.

The girls groaned.

"Come down yall. Theres gotta be some cars left…" Applejack said.

"Uh...I wouldn't bet on it." Zinnia said arriving and pointing to an empty parking lot.

"In that case, were almost out of time. Pinkie already hosted that Bake sale, and Twilight and Fluttershy did that Doggie Daycare. And it was my idea along with Sunset for this car wash. So now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Fear not Darlings, it's my turn to have an idea, and I already have something super amazing. And I will gladly share it with all of you in the music room this afternoon." Rarity said.

"Okay Rarity, we're excited to hear it." Sunset said as they walked off leaving rarity alone, strapped for idea.

"Let me guess….you got nothing, right?" Spike asked.

"Ah! How did you know!" she said panicked.

Later at the mall…

"You know...lying is only gonna make things worse...especially when they realize you have nothing." Aelita said.

"I know. I know. Normally window shopping gets me ideas, but 3 hours in and still nothing. I don't want to turn up to everyone with nothing." Rarity said.

"Don't panic. I mean...its not like a fundraising idea is just gonna...present itself on TV." Aelita said.

"Hey there. Are you a musician?" an announcer on the TV said. "Do you and your friends like to dance?"

"Yes?" Rarity said.

"Are you unique, cool and stylish?" the announcer said.

"Yes, yes yes. And...obviously." Rarity said.

"Do you wanna win a cash prize?" the announcer asked.

"Yes!" Rarity said.

"Then enter the Canterlot Mall's Chance to Prance Competition. All you need is a music video of your original song and dance. And then you'll be prancing your way to first prize. Find our booth at the nearby smoothie kiosk." the announcer said.

"Okay, that was a coincidence." Aelita said.

"I know. Lets sign up!" Rarity said rushing to the smoothie kiosk and finding the booth. It was seconds after she signed up that Lemon, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare showed up.

"Rarity? Wow, isn't this awkward or what?" Lemon asked.

"Id say it more of a surprise than anything!" Soursweet chimed in before turning her head. "Not…"

"Hello girls! How did your checkup of Crystal Prep go?" Rarity asked.

"It went...pretty good. So...you competing too?" Sunny asked.

"Yes. And I even have the perfect dance idea to go with it. Saw on the way down here." Rarity said. "And Soursweet are you…."

"Still some hallucinations but they aren't as frequent as when I lost it in Unova." Soursweet said.

"Good, it's nice to know Choppers treatments worked." Aelita said. "So… this isn't going to revoke that competitive spirit between CHS and CP, will it?"

"Hmm. Oh...no. And in the friendliness...can I ask more about this idea?" Soursweet asked.

"Careful Rarity…" Aelita said. "I don't trust that look in her eye."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Now, it's a mixture of dance styles like flamenco, hip hop or street ballet. And maybe some mixes from our friend here. And costumes designed by me." Rarity said.

"Sounds like a very unique concept." Sugarcoat said.

"I guess it's okay...if you're going for over the top." Soursweet said whispering the last part. "We got one too, but...we don't wanna share it yet."

"Well I'm sure whatever it is, it will be amazing." Rarity said.

"Oh it will be." Soursweet said. "And the same goes for the fairies around my head." she said pointing to thin air.

"Uh...we're just gonna go." Lemon said.

Later in the music room…

"Wow. That is a...very unique concept. You really think that the girls can pull it off through?" Zinia asked.

"Yes. Absolutely. It's easy. But...there is….one tiny matter." Rarity said. "Eh….I would need to use the money we've raised to buy fabrics for costumes."

"If that's the case… we're gonna need to win the competition. How big is the prize money?" Sunset asked.

"More than double what we need to fix the camp." Rarity said.

"Well...if this pulls through, we stand to gain 4 times what we had. But if we don't win...we end up having to start from scratch. Doesn't anyone else think this is a risk?" Twilight asked.

"A risk? How big was that risk we took at Gran Tesoro? We almost died, and Zoro, Hope and Korra were this close to being headless golden monuments!" Rainbow asked.

"Not to mention his team serving Flux in those gaudy outfits. Don't even get me started on that." Rarity said.

"Well...when you put it like that…" Twilight said. "I guess we'll just have to go with it."

"Perfect! Lets gets to it!" Rarity said.

Later in the Gymnasium…

Rarity had the Dance all figured out. Like she said it was a mixture of styles of dance such as ballet and hip hop. But the choreography….

"It's all over the place!" Rarity shouted.

"Yes. While your dance is a winner...our dancers are not." Aelita said.

"We just can't get the timing on our cues right. These moves are pretty hard to pull off." Sunset said.

"I know, i know. We can't expect this to work the first time. We should at least try to keep doing it." Rarity said.

"They'll get there, Rarity, don't push it." Aelita said.

"Right… I'm letting this get to me. But if we want to win, we need to bring our A game!" Rarity said. "Let's take it from Rainbow's entrance!"

As they were dancing to the music that was starting back up, Sunset accidently ripped the jacket Rainbow was wearing as Rarity screamed and ran off.

"Oh no! This is a disaster!" Rarity said.

"Oh...sorry Rarity." Sunset said.

"It's all right. I can fix this. I just need to hurry to the fabric store before they close." Rarity said running off with the jacket.

At the Mall, Jibanyan was eating some Chocobars, bringing the Koma brothers as they were eating ice cream.

"Yknow, its only been the first time ive been to the mall, Jibanyan. I gotta say, im more used to it." Komasan said.

"Yeah. And my favorite part...is watching Rarity panic in a dress shop." Jibanyan said. "Still even with our bad dancers. We're gonna win with our many dance styles."

"You mean like them?" Komajiro said pointing to the fountain as the four Crystal Prep girls were in different dance outfits.

"Hey wait a… those are the same styles Rarity is trying to make work. I smell a case of piggybacking. Come on!" Jibanyan said.

The Crystal Prep girls were dancing as the three noted the styles.

"Disco, Flamenco...and Street Ballet? I can't believe it! They done stole the idea for themselves." Komajiro said.

"Yeah. But they actually pull it off and not fall around." Jibanyan said.

"We can't let Rarity see this. She'll be devastated." Komasan said.

"Uh...too late brother." Komajiro said pointing to a stunned Rarity as she ran off.

Jibanyan then went in front of the girls.

"Just what do you four think you're doing?!" Jibanyan asked getting Sugarcoats attention.

"Jibanyan?! Uh… well we uh.." Soursweet jumbled.

"Soursweet decided it great since we didn't have an idea in place, that we took Rarity's idea and try to do it ourselves." Sugarcoat said.

"Sugarcoat!" Soursweet said.

"Well, we knew this was gonna happen eventually…" Lemon said rubbing her head. "Sugarcoats right, were strapped for ideas, so Soursweet thought it a great idea to piggyback off Rarity's."

"So yer havin the exact opposite problem Rarity and the others got." Komajiro summarized. "Good choreography, but no solid idea."

"Pretty much." Sugarcoat said.

"Okay, that's it. You gotta turn that video over to the girls!" Jibanyan said.

"Sorry, but no. We already submitted it." Soursweet said.

"You're gonna ruin us! Once Rarity figures out you won with her idea, we'll never live it down!" Jibanyan said. "And to think we're all on the same team now after everything that's happened."

"Yes. It's just a contest after all...now if you'll excuse us…" Soursweet said as they walked off.

"Of all the lousy…" Jibanyan said.

"And they're now with us on the team? Sometimes… I don't think anyone can change their tunes." Komasan said.

"You've got that right. Any other entries from us?" Jibanyan said.

"Well, I've heard that Lloyd and the others are making one with music from their own game. They're getting David's team's Pokemon in on it with Leia helping with the Pokemon's choreography since there were Pokemon Musicals in Unova. However… With the level of competition, I'm not sure if they'll be as good as them." Komasan said.

"Sign… come on, let's just get to the ice cream parlor. I'm sure Rarity's crying her eyeshadow off while eating a big sundae." Jibanyan said.

And lo and behold, there she was.

"I can't stand to see Rarity like this. Isn't there anything we can do?" Komajiro asked.

"Uh...I dunno." Komasan said looking at the counter. "Uh...I'll...catch up." he said walking away.

"Bro?!" Komajiro said before Komasan was taking bites off of ice cream cones.

"Should have known. He just came for the ice cream." Jibanyan said.

"It's no use, Soursweet. Why are we even still trying?" Lemon's voice said as the two saw the four in a nearby booth.

"Huh?" the two said.

"Because the deadline hasn't passed. We can still come up with an original song to replace the Sapphire Shores song we've been practicing with." Soursweet said.

"That is very unlikely." Sugarcoat said.

"Why did we tell them we already submitted the video?" Lemon asked.

"So we can still use her concept. Rarity is creative. She can think of something else. Besides, this is for our old classmates." Soursweet said.

"Yeah and if we lose, they'll blame us for not keeping the promise of a Spring Dance on a yacht and stay in the boring auditorium." Lemon said.

"So that's it. They stole because they wanna impress their classmates." Jibanyan said.

The two, nodding to each other, leaped up onto the table as Rarity joined them.

"Guess you guys heard everything, huh?" Lemon said.

"Yes. We heard but we have a proposal to make." Rarity said.

Later…

"A combination between us and Crystal Prep...we will work together and make the most amazing music video ever!" Rarity said.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier? This should've been the answer from the start!" Twilight said.

"After all this time fighting on the same side too." Lemon said. "I'll never forget that day when I stood up for the right thing with Indigo and Volt. That was the day the five of us realized what it meant to be called heroes."

"That's nice. But the deadline for the contest is tomorrow so we really should get to work." Aelita said.

"Don't worry. With their song and our choreography, we'll be having it done in no time." Lemon said. "Now let's do this!"

(Cue: Dance Magic- Equestria Girls Original Soundtrack)

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul

The rhythm's taking hold, and it's about to roll

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

A million sparkles falling across the floor

So, DJ, give it more, it's what we're looking for

 **[All]**

Dance the night away

All our friends right by our side

It doesn't matter what style you bring

We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)

It's dance magic, once you have it

Let your body move, step into the music

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

[rapping] Doesn't matter what style you got

Just keep dancin' on that spot

Your friends like you for who you are

Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!

Crystal Prep, you got the moves

Rainboom bringin' all the grooves

Put it together and make it fit

Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic

 **[All]**

Dance the night away

All our friends right by our side

It doesn't matter what style you bring

We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)

It's dance magic, once you have it

Let your body move, step into the music

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own

Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone

Bring whatever style you got

'Cause the party is goin' on

It's dance magic, and it's electric

Let your body move to the music

(End Song)

"That was perfect!" Hope said.

"Yeah...and it was fun watching it on TV." Natsu said pointing to a tv in the mall as the video played.

"That's gonna be a hit in no time. And seeing how its won, I think we have the funds we need to repair the camp and let CP have the Dance they want on that Yacht." Lacy said.

"Yeah. Oh...sorry you didn't win, Lloyd. But...second place isn't so bad." Zinia said.

"I'm not that worried. They worked so hard for this. They deserve this more than anyone." Lloyd said.

"Ah, Lloyd. Always so modest." Colette said.

"And you love me for it." Lloyd said.

"Of course. You wouldn't be Lloyd otherwise." Colette said.

"Well guys, I'd say we have one great time here ahead of us." Hope said as they were unknowingly being watched from afar by a figure in the shadows.

"Yes...though you aren't the only ones." the figure said as two other figures stood by it.


	2. Movie Magic

You have to go to the world of CHS to know what everyone there likes. Half the time, the teams know who likes what even before they join up.

But if there was one thing that no one expected Rainbow Dash to like at all in the first place… it was the Capers of the World Famous Explorer, Daring Do.

"Geez. How long is she gonna be in her room?" Lucy asked.

"Don't bother. She's on another Daring Do kick. The newest book was released." Ulrich said.

"What kick?" Zinia asked.

"Oh right. You haven't been around long enough. Well, whenever there's a new book released, she locks herself in her room for days and reads them all up to the new one." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. If she's freaking about this, I wonder how much she'll freak when she learns they're making a movie about it." Odd said.

The door was then knocked over as Rainbow grabbed Odd by his shirt. "Say that again?"

"Oh...yeah. They've started making a movie based on the books. I heard rumors about it while doing my latest film in Pokestar Studios." Odd said. "And as a director, I have a pass that lets me and a few close friends into any studio, even there."

"You don't have to do it for Rainbow, Odd." Sunset said before Rainbow covered her mouth.

"Shut your mouth! Of course he has to do it. Please take us, take us, take us!" Rainbow said.

"Okay. Just stop shaking me!" Odd said.

"Whoo hoo!" Rainainbow said running out of the ship in excitement.

"And this is why I don't tell you guys about the pass." Odd said. "Sigh. We may as well go anyway. We got nothing better to do. All of us, except Korra and Akane that is."

"What would those two be possibly doing that's more exciting than a film tour?" Sunset asked.

"It's not that they have something better. It's more...they're banned from every major film studio." Odd said.

"I wreck the set for Brycenman 2: Surge of the Ice Dragon ONE time, People!" Akane said.

"And I only overdid it with the pyrotechnics on the flame spouts a bit!" Korra said.

"Wait...double what?" Odd said.

"Oh...you didn't know about those." Akane said.

"Sonata…" Odd looked at his main actress.

"What? I may have let them help out with special effects for the sequel, and put Korra on flame pylon duty and had Akane work the…" Sonata began.

"Okay, stop right there. So basically...I now have to waste a day recreating the scenes they ruined?" Odd asked.

"Sorry." Sonata said.

"Great. So much for easy." Odd said as they headed out.

Later at the studio….

"Thanks for letting us watch the current scene shoot, Mr. Zoom." Twilight said to the Daring Do film director, Center Zoom.

"Any friends of Odd are friends of mine. And as a Fellow Alumni to Camp Everfree, I'm happy to have the girls who saved it with their friends see our little project here." Center Zoom said.

"Seriously? This is Daring Do! This movie is gonna be huge!" Rainbow said.

"Uh sir...problem in wardrobe. They can't find the costume that Daring Do is suppose to wear in the nightclub scene." an assistant said.

"If we're ever to finish it, it will be." Center Zoom said. "Excuse me."

Center Zoom Left, leaving the groups to their own devices.

"So thanks to Sonata's slip up, Odd's on another set trying to make up for the damages on his Brycen Man sequel. Guess we've got free roam of the place until they shoot the next scene." Ulrich said.

"Hope's already doing it. He wants to see if any superhero films are being made." Jexi said.

"Of course he is." David said.

Meanwhile…

"Excuse me, but do you know if any hero films are being made right now? Im kinda a sucker for em." Hope asked a film crew member.

"Sorry...but none here." they said.

"Oh...thanks anyway." Hope said.

"Fine! Well I hope you're happy and you can choke on that sandwich!" a voice said.

"Who is that?" Hope asked.

"Oh, him? He's an idea man/producer/director. He comes here every week with ideas for films and TV series but he gets shot down every time." he said.

"Huh…" Hope said walking up to him,

"What do you want kid?" the man asked.

"Just wondering what idea they rejected. You seem like an aspiring guy." Hope said.

"Ah shut up you….wait...I've seen you somewhere. Yeah. That loser hero wannabe kid from Furious Universe. Let's see….Hope, right?" he said.

"Finally, someone gets it right. Yeah, I'm him. Who're you?" Hope asked.

"Just call me JF." he said smiling while hiding some sinister thoughts. "Listen, being some...hero fanboy, you've obviously followed some big time heroes right?"

"I have, actually. Can't really count em all but just to name a few, there is my buddy Jexi and a few big timers like Batman." Hope said.

"Yeah yeah yeah. But I mean...would you care sharing a few of your most awe inspiring adventures? I'd love to pick your brain. It could help me with some new film ideas." JF said.

"Look man, I'm not above trying to help someone, but heroes come from awe inspiring backgrounds you can't film. Like my friend David, he came from a ruined world caused by despair and I was even there and survived a killing game. You can't recreate that." Hope said.

"Or can you?" JF said to himself. "This killing game….sounds….deadly. Could you explain how it works?"

"Oh. Well as far as I know, there are usually an even number of people but the mastermind is among them. They're forced to kill one another with motives and stuff. There's also an evil bear called Monokuma that commands them." Hope said.

"Hmm. Interesting. I would hate to be caught in that. Listen, thanks for the talk but...I gotta go." JF said walking away.

"Huh. What a weird man." Hope said. "Maybe this is a good chance for me to go." he said before an ice needle flew past him. "What the?!"

"There he is." a voice said as two figures approached. One was a slim man with cyan colored hair styled into spikes and a young girl with pink hair and a magical themed costume.

"Okay, who are you two? And who am i looking at here, Friend or foe?" Hope asked.

"My name is Ice." the man said.

"And I'm Fairy. And you are Hope...one of the extras." Fairy said.

"You two are part of the Elements, aren't you?" Hope said. "What brings you to the set?"

"For me...I want revenge against the one that corrupted my friend. And I'm sure he'll come if I deliver your severed head." Ice said.

"And I want a redemption for losing a target. Kicking your butt to kingdom come should do it." Fairy said giggling.

"I guess you're after David, huh?" Hope asked Ice. "No surprise. But Water deserting the ranks wasn't entirely David's doing."

"That doesn't change the fact that he played a part in it." Ice said.

"I guess so. But you won't be able to lay a finger on me." Hope said. "Because I'm out of here!"

Hope ran and dashed back into the Daring Do set.

"He's bolting!" Fairy said. "Aw man, this is a large studio, he could be anywhere!"

"No problem. Just search every single lot until we find him." Ice said as Fairy ran off. "And I'll start with the most popular set." Ice said going into the Daring Do set.

Hope dashed through the set before accidentally running into someone and both were knocked over.

"Ow!" a girl's voice said.

"Sorry, sorry! Lighting got in my eyes…" Hope said getting a better view of who he bumped over. It was a girl with light yellow skin and double shaded green hair tied in pigtails with clips that had movie reels. She wore a purple jacket over a light blue shirt, and a black dress with a purple half complemented by purple shoes and long socks. She was also with Twilight and Rainbow.

"Would it kill you to watch where you're going?!" the girl asked.

"I said i was sorry." Hope said getting up and helping the girl up. "Say… i don't seem to know you on this set."

"Hope, this is Juniper Montage. She's the director's niece and assistant." Twilight said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Juniper." Hope said.

"Where were you going in such a hurry? It wasn't to see the artifacts, was it?" Juniper asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain actually…" Hope said.

"Hope the Victor! I'm gonna Kick your ass!" Ice shouted as he ran into the stage before seeing Hope was gone. "Where is he? I saw the coward run in here!"

"Uh...sorry, but I haven't see anyone by that name." Juniper said. "But I heard talk about him running to….Lot...7?"

"Lot 7 huh? Fine." Ice said calming down. "Forgive me." he said before leaving.

"Okay, he's gone." Juniper said as Hope, Twilight and Rainbow came out of the set pieces. "Who was that and why was he after you?"

"He's Ice and he's a super powerful clone that wants to take over the world." Hope said.

Five minutes later…

Hope was tossed out of the lot.

"And stay out...nut job." a security guard said.

"Ouch. Well...on the plus side, he can't find me if I'm not in the grounds." Hope said. "But if he's after David, there has to be some way I can warn him."

"Don't bother trying." Akane said outside. "I tried breaking in several times, but there's cameras everywhere. If they catch you in there, they'll just toss you out again. Besides, David's pretty tough."

"Wait… cameras everywhere?" Hope said. "Then why do i keep hearing about all these problems?"

"What problems?" Akane asked.

"When I was exploring the lot, a lot of the gossip on the sets say the Daring Do production is being set back by problems. Recently, one of the costumes for a scene was torn, and a day ago the set collapsed." Hope said.

"Look...just drop it. We aren't getting in, so it's worth neither of our times." Akane said.

"Sigh. You're right. We may as well head on home. We'll just leave the others to deal with the danger." Hope said leaving with Akane. "Wait, where the heck is Korra, wasn't she with you?"

"No. I came by myself." Akane said. "Korra stayed behind to blow off steam in the training dojo."

"Uh… the Beacon doesn't have a dojo built into the training area." Hoppe said.

"I never said it was our ship she was using." Akane said.

"Oh, she's in the star speeder, got it." Hope said. "Well, wed better get back. I don't think Ice knows i got tossed out and i wanna keep it that way."

Back on set…

"What do you mean the relics were stolen?" Center asked.

"I went back to check on them one more time and they were just gone." Rainbow said.

"Ugh! This is a disaster! This movie's toast!" Center said.

As he stormed off in stress, the others were conversing.

"Is it just me, or do all these accidents seem like they aren't exactly coincidental?" Zelos asked.

"I agree. Something's up." David said.

"I can definitely agree. Yesterday a set collapsed, and then today to and a costume was stolen, and now all three Relics are gone." Sunset said. "It seems to me like someone does not want this movie getting finished."

"It could be Chesnut Magnifico. She was blabbing about getting this movie shut down when we stopped by her trailer." Rarity said.

"And then she was making a deal about her bars." Pinkie said.

"Von Mot Peanut butter praline crunch bars?" Sunset asked taking a wrapper from her jacket. "I found this on the set before it collapsed."

"Spike and I maaaay have ate a few of them…" Pinkie said.

"That's not the issue right now. Look, if its Chesnut or not, someone's sabotaging the movie, and we need to find out who." Ulrich said.

"Well, the relics were only stolen recently. That means whoevers behind it is still here with them." Sunset said. "I'm taking Fluttershy and Pinkie to try and find them." Sunset said leaving with them.

"I guess we'll try here?" Twilight said.

"Come on. It ain't like there's some cloaked figure we can chase after and ask them where they're hiding the artifacts." Applejack said before they spotted a cloaked figure in the shadows.

"Like that?" Dan said pointing at it.

"Get her!" Nami said.

"Already on it!" Rainbow said tapping her gedode. Powering up in a fraction of a second, she dashed right after the thief with her Super-Speed all over the set, but lost who ever it was.

"Did you get her?" Luffy said.

"I didn't. Apparently even though this new Geode gives me super speed, i still lost her in this place." Rainbow said.

They soon saw Sunset's group arrive. "Did you find them?"

"No. Wait, how did you…" Aelita began.

"We were searching for her when we got lost and then ended up here." Sunset said.

"They gotta be around here somewhere?" Rainbow said.

"What are you seven girls doing here? You gotta get dressed or I am so fired." said an assistant as he moved the Mane seven away from the heroes before dressing them in heroic looking costumes.

"Uh...I think there's been some sort of mistake…!" Applejack said.

"What the? Who are these girls?" the director asked.

"Just like you asked, i got them! The ones playing The Masked Matterhorn, Zapp, Saddle Rager, Filli-Second, Radiance, Mistress Mare-volus, and Mane-iac! The Power Ponies!" the assistant said with a meek smile before getting the picture. "I'm so fired, aren't i?"

"So fired." the director said.

"There you girls are!" Scott said. "What are you doing in those hero costumes?"

"We were rushed here abruptly. I dunno why, but these costumes seem kinda fitting on us." Twilight said.

"Yeah...but I like our usual style a lot better." Rainbow said.

"Look! There's the figure!" Rarity said pointing to the cloaked figure as they gave chase again. They chased her all over the sets, from a king's throne to a space station, even a city high rise with live cars.

"This isn't working! We can't seem to track that thief down here, it like she knows everything about the whole set!" Yumi said.

"I know!" Rainbow said as they barreled out into another set. The building's were walls covered in some sort of chocolate sticky substance.

"Now where are we?" Regal asked.

"OH...MY...GOSH! This is the set for Stormy with a side of Pudding!" Pinkie said.

"That silly movie you keep trying to make us watch?" Lacy asked.

"Why don't we just get rid of it?" Ranma asked.

"We've tried. She always finds it somehow." Gray said.

"I hear they use real pudding." Pinkie said.

"Oh...they do." a voice said as Fairy was there with pudding on her lips. "And it is good."

"What the?!" Rainbow said.

"Wait a second… is she one of the figures Hope was telling Juniper about before?" Twilight asked.

"Bingo...I think. I'm Fairy. And I'm one of the Elements." Fairy said.

"Well that just makes things a whole lot more complicated…" David said.

"Hmm. Face, eyes...David Ishihara. The one who corrupted Water. Ice has a bone to pick with you for turning his friend against him. But...I'm sure he'll be fine with me knocking you off for him." Fairy said giggling.

"Corrupt Water? I did nothing of the sort. I merely opened his eyes to the truth." David said.

"Call it what you like...but the fact is he's all messed up 'cause of you." Fairy said. "And I gotta make it up to Dragon for losing the first target. I'm sure delivering your body to him will more than make up for it."

Gray took off his shirt. "You're not getting your hands on anyone, you got that?" Gray said before he was turned to ice and frozen. They saw Ice walking in.

"Enough of these pointless distractions! I've been kept patient long enough!" Ice said.

"So, you're Ice of the Elements. At last, we meet." David said.

"At last? You didn't know about me till...nevermind. You corrupted Water's beliefs and thoughts. I cannot forgive what you've done to my friend. You must pay!" Ice said.

"So you're saying that you're okay with being Dragon's little puppet?" David asked. "Not that it makes any difference. This is just a big misunderstanding, anyway. We don't have to fight if you can just give me a chance to explain."

"Okay." Fairy said.

"Silence!" Ice shouted. "You may try to use your words to convince most people. But you'll find they don't work on me."

"So then let me guess… now we die?" Rainbow said before all of the heroes but David were frozen in ice.

"Such ignorance." Ice said.

"Let them go!" David said.

"Only if you beat me! But keep in mind...if they remain frozen in my ice longer than 15 minutes...their bodies will actually turn to ice." Ice said.

"Guess there's no way out of it." David said before getting ready. "Ize… Kattate koi!"

(Cue- X vs Zero- Megaman X5)

"Ice Beam!" Ice said firing at David as David ducked. "Icy Wind!" he said as a cold wind began blowing.

"You call that ice? Let me show you how it's done! Blizzard!" David said as an icy wind blew. Both winds blasted into each other and pushed hard.

"So you use ice as well. This is getting more interesting." Ice said.

"Trust me. You haven't seen anything yet. Freeze Lancer!" David said as crystals were flying towards Ice.

"Ice Hammer!" he shouted slamming his arm down in a straight line shattering the crystals.

"So much for the light attacks. Icicle Rain!" David said as icicles start falling from overhead.

"Avalanche!" Ice said slamming himself onto the ground as ice rocks were falling from the air to counter the ice as he was starting to breath heavily.

"The way you counter my attacks prove that we are evenly matched." David said. "I think it's about time I start getting serious." David said as he takes off his hat and jacket, revealing a blue sleeveless shirt.

"Funny...I was thinking the same." Ice said as he started clashing his hands like knives.

As the two battled away. Fairy watched.

"Wow, Ice has never been so serious." she said as she ate the pudding. "Mmm. So good."

"This is it! Freeze in hell, devil. Subzero Slammer!" Ice said charging at David as his body was encased in ice.

As Ice was attacking, ice particles start to gather on David's body.

"I didn't think this would be the time to use this…" David said as his eye glowed. Crystals start to form from this right side of his face and right shoulder. Crystals form on his arm as well and his hand turns into a giant icy claw.

"Oooh! Is he gonna slash through Ice with that big claw?" Fairy said in awe.

A ball of icy energy starts to form on David's claw as he lunges toward Ice to intercept.

"Die, you devil!" Ice said prepared to slam into David.

"Azure Crystal...Overdrive!" David said as a blast of energy is fired at Ice.

"What is….Ahhhh!" Ice screamed as the energy overpowered him as he was sent flying and landing on the ground, completely beaten up as his ice was melting around the heroes.

(end song)

"That is….SO AMAZING!" Fairy said in surprise.

"How are you impressed? Your comrade just lost to me." David said.

"I mean that attack! The fight! It's all so super amazing!" Fairy said.

"So you wanna fight me next?" David asked.

"No way! I stand no chance against you." Fairy said.

"I appreciate the honesty." David said.

"Yeah. So I'm just gonna collect my beaten friend and go. But...before we go...I think it should be fair to share this with you. There is one other Element on this world." Fairy said leaving with Ice.

"A third Element? That's just great…" David said. "And I didn't get a chance to explain what really happened at Gran Tesoro."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Some people just can't be reasoned with." Jexi groaned as they were coming to.

"But I'm sure when this whole Element business is over, they'll come to see things aren't as bad as that Dragon guy puts it." Natsu said.

"You've got a lot on your plate when it comes to that. Think you can handle it?" Fluttershy said.

"It's going to tough, but yes. I'm sure I can." David said.

"But luckily...while I was on ice, I figured out how to flush out our culprit." Twilight said.

"Ooh… I have a good feeling I know where you're going with this." David said with a smirk.

And so a plan went into effect as they staked out the place where the artifacts were stolen. The cloaked figure walked into the room as they opened a crate and then removed their hood to reveal themselves as Juniper Montage. As she got the artifacts, the heroes jumped out.

"Ah ha! Busted!" Rainbow said.

"Uh...look! I found the missing artifacts!" Juniper said trying to cover.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna fly here." Zelos said.

"What? Juniper...but...why?" Center asked.

"Because I hate Chestnut Magnifico! She is always eating the peanut butter praline crunch bars which are the only ones that I like. And you casted her instead of me even though I asked a lot of times but you ignored me at each one!" Juniper said.

"I get it. If Chesnut left, you would get a better shot at the Main Role." Sonia said.

"No she wouldn't! She's too young! She doesn't have the experience! Plus she endangered the actors and the crew and pushed the film back several times! Worst of all, she abused my trust!" Center said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Juniper said. "Forgive me?"

"You're my niece so I can forgive you but it will be a long time before you are allowed back here!" Center said as a guard came. "Keys!"

Juniper turned in her keys as security escorted her out before she glared at the heroes as she left.

"Ooh… I know the look on that face. She'll be back." David said.

"Please, she's a teenage girl. I think we can handle her if she tries for revenge." Soul said.

"Yeah, I guess." David said.

At a safe distance, the third Element was inspecting David.

"So not only did he defeat Ice, but he also got a new ability. I can see why Dragon is fixated on this one." they said stepping out of the shadows to reveal himself as Dark. "No matter. I will execute him and the other extras. They will stand trial for killing Flying and Psychic."


	3. Mirror Magic

The next day, David was stepping out of the arcade in town with a smile on his face.

"How nostalgic. It sure brought back some good memories." David said as he headed back to his team's ship. On the way, he received a phone call. "Hello?"

"Hi-dee-ho! It's your Element friend Fairy here!" Fairy said.

"Friend? Since when… Never mind that. Where did you get this number?" David asked. "You didn't hack into my phone when I wasn't looking, did you?"

"Nah, that would've been Electric's job. Anyway, all that stuff you told Water. Was it really true?" Fairy asked.

"Every single word of it, except for Dragon's plan. That was all an assumption because I didn't know what he's really up to." David said.

"Fair enough. Look, I honestly have no problem with you extras or Enhanced. Ice just made it personal cause he and Water are close friends." Fairy said.

"Yeah… I can see that. He and I probably would've been good rivals if it weren't for that." David said. "In reality, Water was disgusted with the way people were treated back in Gran Tesoro. I was just trying to motivate him into fighting what he believes is right."

"Well, Dark is not going to be even harder to convince, since he believes you guys killed Psychic and Flying." Fairy said.

"What are you talking about? Psychic's not dead." David said.

"She isn't?" Fairy asked.

"We ran into her back in Cho-Tokyo. She tried to kill us, yes, but a lot of stuff happened and… She's on a different hero team now." David said.

"And we keep telling Dark that he was just being overdramatic!" Fairy said.

David laughs at that. "Though, I can kind of see why he'd be so worried about her."

"Is it because you have a little sister yourself?" Fairy asked.

"Yeah, and she's going to be the last member of the same hero team Psychic got put in." David said.

"Last member? How many does he have?" Fairy asked.

"It's not a very big group, he only wants ten people. Right now, he has eight." David said.

"Wow. How...small." Fairy said.

"I know. But a smaller group is easier to manage." David said.

"That just means he has one more spot before he gets to her." Fairy said.

"She and Psychic are in good hands, I can guarantee that." David said.

"Thanks for telling me. We were a little on edge because of that government lackey. Conner, I think his name was?" Fairy asked.

"Former government lackey. He didn't like the way his government was operating, so right after his encounter with you guys, he and his team just up and quit." David said.

"Sounds deep." Fairy said.

"Yeah, but it also shows why I became a demon-fighting vigilante before I got roped into the hero business. So I wouldn't worry about the government breathing down my neck." David said. "With all of the enemies I've made, I've got enough to deal with as it is."

"Look you seem like a nice guy, but I've disappointed Dragon once already." Fairy said.

"Oh yeah. That little slip up you mentioned earlier." David said.

"Yes. She was like a ballerina or something and she just walloped me. Saying something about...being free or something." Fairy said.

"A new type of Emotionless?" David asked.

"Huh?" Fairy asked.

"They're these creatures that have been popping up a lot lately. They are said to have been spawned from people's negative emotions. There was this girl we met earlier who went by Kanami. She was a ballet prodigy who suffered a terrible accident. I think the Emotionless you fought was spawned by her grief." David said.

"Wow. You really do have a way with words with that thorough explanation. I can see why Water was moved by your words." Fairy said.

"I prefer to think of myself as philosophical. I'm learning so much on this journey that I just...can't help it sometimes." David said. "I myself was moved by Water's desire to help the people of Gran Tesoro. That's what made me do it."

"Of course, you wouldn't have known all of that in the first place if you hadn't killed an Enhanced." Fairy said.

"Water, Ice, and now Dark. Their motivations to protect have earned my respect. It made me think that if it weren't for the whole 'kill all Enhanced' fiasco, you guys could've been something...more." David said.

"As much as the news about the Enhanced powers finding new hosts when the old ones die is very nerve-wracking, I can't leave like Water did. I'm Dragon's right-hand, so I've got no choice but to stay with him." Fairy said.

"I understand." David said. "Just don't expect me to hesitate when I come after him."

"Speaking of which, you'd best watch out for Ice when he recovers. He'll be coming after you again and again until he takes you down." Fairy said.

"I know. I know that kind of person all too well." David said as he hung up.

At the mall, Juniper Montage was walking around until the girls' Dance Video came up on the screens everywhere she looked.

"Ugh! Those girls! No matter where I go, they always in my face! First they kick me off the Daring Do set, reducing me to concessions…" Juniper said implying she now had a movie vendors outfit on. "And now they're everywhere! They'll probably come to the premiere with their friends, and i'll be the lucky one ushering them to the seats."

Her walkie talkie then started buzzing before she turned it off and stomped towards a sunglass kiosk. "I mean...I was going to be a star. People were gonna adore me!" she said putting on star shaped sunglasses. The guy running it shook his head no. "Yeah, these are a bit much."

As she was trying sunglasses on, she was unaware of two things, magic coming from the sky light as it entered the nearby mirror and a pair of eyes from the dark. "Oh...such a girl who wants to be grand. I'll make her the grandest." a voice said as something flew and entered her as she looked at herself in the mirror and found her image in it changing to that of some movie starlet.

Juniper gasped, dropping the mirror seeing as how she was surprised. It didn't break as she looked around, but then looked back to the mirror. "What was that?"

She picked up the mirror again as the image of her star self appeared and smooched at her.

"Incredible…" Juniper said taking cash and putting it near the vendor. "Keep the change, something tells me this is gonna be worth it."

Later…

"I don't understand why you would want to bring the yo-kai watch to the mall." Nami said.

"Look, around town, there are people around here saying something's happened to some of the patrons. One minute they're thinking about something, the next, bam! They start building themselves up with grandiose desires like statues and mansions." Sunset said. "I'm even recording it in my journal to share with Princess Twilight. I've been sharing her info on them to keep a record. A;so adding in the magic loose in the world and our new powers." Sunset said.

"Well, I hope you got more than that little book….cause you just used the last page." Jibanyan said.

"What?" Sunset said looking as she was indeed on the last page. "Oh, great."

Suddenly, words started appearing on the last page.

"Hey, i think Princess Twilight's writing you back!" USApyon said picking the book up. "It says she wants you to come back to Equestria."

"Really?" Sunset asked, weirded at the thought.

Meanwhile back with Juniper…

Juniper was staring at her reflective self in the mirror she got. Right about now, the Mirror self was getting her pictures taken as well as signing autographs.

"Ah...now why can't this be real, instead of me sweeping up popcorn. I just wish all this popcorn would clean itself up." Juniper said as the mirror glowed as the popcorn was sucked into it. She was surprised as her manager passed.

"What? Done already? I'm shocked." he said walking by.

"You and me both…" Juniper said looking at the mirror.

Back with Sunset, Jibanyan and USApyon were escorting her back to the damaged CHS Statue.

"You sure you two wanna come with me? It's only for a little while." Sunset said.

"Please. We won't become horses when we pass through. As Yo-kai, we'll stay how we are." Jibanyan said.

"Fair enough…" SUnset said as all three of them passed through the portal. "Whoooaaaaaa…!"

The Equestria Dimension

Princess Twilight's custom made machine to work the Portal on her side whirred and hummed before it spit out Sunset in her pony form as Jibanyan and USApyon crashed with her into a stack of books, inside a crystal castle.

"Urgh…" Sunset was dizzy and looked up at someone. "Princess Twilight…?"

It was a unicorn with light purple fur and a purple and cyan maine. "Nope. Starlight Glimmer." she said.

"Wait...she's Twilight's apprentice!" USApyon said. "I definitely remember her."

"Oh, whoops." Sunset said getting up and trying to walk on her hind legs before falling over. "This is hard."

"Well it has been what? A few years since you've been back here?" Jibanyan said.

Sunset nodded and got down on all fours. "Whoa. Yeah, that does feel weird after so long. Starlight Glimmer… it's a bit fuzzy, but you're Twilight's student, right?"

"Yup. She wanted me to give you this." Starlight said levitating a new journal with a different mark on the cover with her magic. Sunset tried to reach out for it with one of her hooves to no success.

"Uh, Sunset? Your horn?" Jibanyan said.

"Oh...right." Sunset said using her horn to levitate the book into her bag.

"Twilight wanted to give it to you herself… but then she and her friends were called away to solve a friendship problem. Happens a lot around here." Starlight said.

"That must be stressful huh? Never knowing when you may be called on to save the day… dropping everything at a moment's notice. How does she do it?" Sunset asked.

"Beats me." Starlight said. "She just told me to give you the journal."

"I guess we'll just be going then." Jibanyan said as they walked back to the gateway.

"Whats it… like over there?" Starlight asked.

"On the other side? Its...pretty amazing. Way different then a world ruled by horses." USApyon said.

"Guess you really gotta go there to experience it, huh?" Starlight asked. "I mean, it was all a blur the first time. Never really got into it before i went back to…"

"You really wanna go back there don't you?" Jibanyan asked.

"Yes…" Starlight said. "Princess Twilight won't mind."

"You sure about this?" USApyon said.

"Not completely, but i think so." Starlight said.

"That's not a really compelling argument." Sunset said.

"She wants me to learn everything i can about friendship. I'm sure not gonna learn anything cooped up in the castle. So why not go back and experience the world of heroes for real?" Starlight said.

"It's not really a world of heroes. More like...a bunch of worlds and universes and lots of other cool sounding stuff." USApyon said.

"So? Will you take me?" Starlight begged.

"We may as well or else she's gonna keep begging and asking." Jibanyan said.

"Hmmm…" Sunset said.

A few seconds later, the three of them exited the portal with Starlight following behind.

"Whaaa… huh?" Starlight said stretching her sels. "What happened?"

"It's all pretty weird at first, but try to roll with it." Sunset said as Starlight stood straight and revealed her human form. Her skin color and hair were still the same. As a human, she wore a pink shirt layered over a lighter blue one with an open jacket to top it off. She wore gray jeans that had some tears in them for style, black boots with pink laces, and had a watch with a symbol on it around her left arm and a pink fur cap with white star decorations on her head.

'Are these…?" she said looking at her hands.

"Hands." Sunset said.

"And what happened to the rest of my hoo-" Starlight began looking at her feet.

"Feet. Those are feet." USApyon said.

"Look, remember what we discussed and play it cool." Jibanyan said.

"Oh, right. Play it cool…" Starlight said. She flipped her hair out and stretched her legs getting ready to walk but then got on all fours like a horse which Sunset and them quickly corrected. "Well...I do make a good distraction."

"This is gonna be a long day." USApyon said.

Back at the Mall theatre…

"Now Rainbow, you're not gonna flip out when you see you and the others on screen right? We talked about this." Nana said.

"I'll try the keep the fan squealing to a minimum." Rainbow said.

David was right behind them, thinking.

"Something bugging ya, Dave?" Hope asked.

"Not much. Just something that's been on my mind since my fight against Ice in the film lot." David said.

"Oh… you're wondering about him coming after you again, huh?" Leanne asked.

"Yep. He seemed really agitated about what happened with Water." David said.

"Well considering how he acted...it's possible he thinks you're trying to steal his friend away from him and he doesn't want to lose him." Jexi said.

"Maybe… But Water isn't even on my team, so I don't see why he'd think that." David said.

"Well, he'll be back and he'll be difficult to convince what happened was true. Lets just focus on not running into-" Lloyd started.

"Juniper Montage?!" Pinkie abruptly interrupted as she caught Juniper right at the concession stand.

"Talk about your weird fate coincidences. How'd you end up here?" Zephyr asked.

"Thanks to you getting me kicked off the set, my uncle did me a so called favor and got me a job at this mall movie theater." Juniper said.

"Well if you hadn't done all that work trying to wreck the move in the first place, you could have been watching this premiere." Luffy said.

This just got Juniper upset. "It could've been MY night! If you had stayed out of the way, I would've been Daring Do! I would've been a star, see?!" she snapped showing the mirror.

"See what exactly? You're showing us some kind of tricked out mirror." Nana said.

"Mirror?" Sectonia asked, looking at it worriedly.

"Uh...me and Sectonia are just gonna wait outside. We've had enough bad experiences with mirrors." David said.

"Hey, its not the DImension Mirror, it's just a regular one!" Hope said.

"No. I don't think so. I can feel it. There's a certain power emanating from it." Sectonia said.

"And it is not a regular mirror! Can't you see what's under your noses like those two? I just wish you all would go away!" Juniper said before the mirror glowed as it sucked in everyone but David and Sectonia.

"Guys!" David said as he called out.

"Hmm… Strange that the mirror's magic didn't affect the two of you." Juniper said.

"It's possible that you wished them inside, but when you mentioned that we knew about the Mirror in context, it excluded us." Sectonia said.

"Don't explain it to her." David said.

"Then I'm getting the hang of this. And now...let's put you in your…" Juniper began before seeing the two gone. "Those two work fast."

Sunset and Starlight were walking around the mall as Starlight was treating herself to some triple scoop cone of ice cream.

"Six phones, all to voice mail. Can you believe that? Something mustve happened to them, and I cant get Jexi or the others on the comms either." Sunset asked.

"I'm sure they're around, what's the worst that could've happened?" Starlight said taking another lick and dropping one of the scoops.

"Please. I'm sure they're fine. I mean...it's not like they went and got captured by...some kind of magic mirror." USApyon said.

It was at that moment that David and Sectonia arrived.

"Thank goodness we made it. You have no idea how hard it was to find you." David said before looking at Starlight. "Who's that?"

"Starlight Glimmer. I'm...an old yet new friend. It's a little complicated." Starlight said.

"Best I don't delve into it then. Anyway, It's Juniper. She's at it again." David said between breaths.

"Juniper? What's she done now?" Sunset asked.

"She went and trapped everyone inside this magic mirror." Sectonia said. "David and I were the only ones that made it out."

"Huh. Weird. I just finished stating that impossibility." USApyon said.

"A lot of coincidences this week. Wait, this is no time for that. Where's Juniper? Maybe we can free everyone." Jibanyan said.

"At the concession stand." Sectonia said.

Inside the mirror…

"Well...isn't this familiar…" Hope said.

"You mean you've actually been inside a mirror before?" Akane asked.

"When i was tagging along with Aqua before meeting you guys, I may have gotten trapped in one." Hope said.

"We battled the spirit of the queen's magic mirror before we could save Snow White." Aqua said.

"I was with Terra when the same thing happened to me and the group i was with too. When we double crossed the Queen into not taking Snow White's heart, she ordered it to attack us. It refused, so she had to take some kind of magic potion and forced it to attack us. Luckily, we defeated it." Gajeel said.

"I know all that, i was there too." Rainbow said.

"So if this is like the Queen's Mirror… how do we get out?" Twilight asked.

"That's just it, we had to battle the spirit to get out. This just seems like a freakishly white limbo." Hope said.

"I think i may be freaking out a little…" Fluttershy said shivering.

"Call that a freakout?" Kazuichi asked.

"It's more of a deep down inside freakout." Fluttershy said.

"Well, we better get comfortable. I don't think we're gonna be getting out anytime soon." Happy said before seeing some popcorn. "Oh...popcorn."

Suddenly some brown spots rained down them as they pelted the others.

"What the?!" Natsu said as Rainbow caught one of them.

"Chocolate Covered Almonds?" Rainbow asked as Twilight stopped them.

"Dibs!" Pinkie said gobbling them up in mid air.

Back outside, Juniper was using the MIrror to suck up the Almonds like a vacuum. The group not consumed by the mirror arrived and hid in the arcade.

"So it is Juniper…" Sunset said.

"No…!" Starlight said. "Not following here."

"She's bad news. I'm gonna try getting in close to find out what she's up to." Sunset said.

"Strange. I think I feel something…" USApyon said. "Sunset, shine your watch's light on Juniper."

"My watch? Okay…" Sunset said as she used the light to shine right near Juniper's shoulder. There appeared a butterfly like creature with colorful wings and tall orange hair as it flew over her.

"A Yo-kai? I can't believe im seeing one in person… only saw them in books…" Starlight said.

"If that's the case, do you know who that Yo-kai is?" Jibanyan asked Starlight.

"Let's see." USApyon said looking through his pad. "Ah! Morula! A Merican Yo-kai from the Heartful tribe. He makes the inspirited have grandiose desires and builds them up as high as his hairdo."

"That means the mirror's magic and Morula are mixing together to make Juniper how she is right now." Sunset said.

"So? How do we stop it?" Starlight asked.

"I'm going in with David and Sectonia." Sunset said taking her Yokai watch off. "In case you need any help, use this, alright?"

"O-kay…" Starlight said taking it as the three walked off to Juniper. No sooner that they did when Juniper noticed them.

"Sunset Shimmer.. I was wondering when your two friends would come and get you." Juniper said.

"Well they aren't here. But I wonder where my friends are." Sunset said.

"Sorry, but I'm not telling." Juniper said.

"You don't have to." Sunset said grabbing Juniper's arm as her eyes glowed as she saw Juniper's memory of her wanting to be a star as Center got her a job at the theater. And even saw her sucking the group into the mirror.

"What?" Juniper asked.

"I know you want people to like you, but the magic in that mirror is only going to make things worse for you." Sunset said.

"You're just saying that because you want the Mirror for you and them!" Juniper said tucking the mirror away. "Maybe you should join them!" Juniper said holding the mirror out as it sucked Sunset inside.

"Well, that's just great…" David muttered.

"Yeah. We're screwed." Jibanyan said.

"Not yet. As long as nothing happens in the next few minutes, we should be…" USApyon said before noticing some rainbow magic shooting out of the mirror and into Juniper as she grew larger and looked more like her movie star self in the mirror.

"Now everyone's gonna recognize me as a real star." she said heading out of the theater.

"You just had to say it, didn't you, USApyon?" David asked.

"We have to stop her somehow! If we don't innocent people will be caught in her rampage." Sectonia said.

"I know, but what can we do?" David asked.

"I'll do it." Starlight said. "I'll use this watch thing and try to get it."

"I got it. Peckpocket can steal anything from anyone. We can have him steal the mirror." Jibanyan said.

"One problem, how can I call him exactly?" Starlight said.

"Just take his medal and put it over the hands in the slot. It'll call him immediately." Jibanyan said.

"Uh… Like this?" Starlight said inserting Peckpocket's medal.

Summoning...Eerie!

Lookily! Lookily!

Flippididy!

Lookily! Lookily!

Bubba Eerie!

"Peckpocket!" a familiar purple bird said appearing.

"Whoa…" Starlight said.

"Not bad for your first crack at it." Jibanyan said.

"So I just tell him what to do?" Starlight asked.

"Plain and simple." USApyon said. "We need you to take that starlet's mirror!"

"Mine all mine!" Peckpocket said flying at Juniper as he easily snatched the mirror from her hands.

"What?!" Juniper asked in shock.

"Sorry, but this mirror's a bit dangerous for you to handle with that creep over your head." Starlight said.

"Creep? I'm the most beautiful and grand thing in this mall." Morula said. "And I'm making this girl the star she desperately wants to be!"

"Even if it means making her use this to get her fame as long as you're here?" Starlight asked. "I don't think so."

"I will be famous!" Juniper said.

"That's my girl!" Morula said. "Now let's get back your starlet mirror!"

"It's mine all…" Peckpocket said as a dark spire rose from the ground, startling him and making him drop the mirror as it cracked.

"The mirror!" David said.

"I have a good feeling who that was from…" Sectonia said.

"Extras!" a voice said as in walked a man dressed in black with a grim look on his face. "You are guilty of murder of Flying and Psychic. You are sentenced to execution!" he said.

"What's he talking about? Psychic's not dead." Jibanyan said.

"But he thinks she is. He wants revenge and he's not leaving without it." David said.

"Look. You can keep him busy. I'll try and keep the mirror from completely breaking and away from Juniper." Starlight said.

"That's just what I was going to suggest." David said.

Starlight grabbed the Mirror as the Dimensional Heroes were in cracked as well. "You two want this so badly? Come and get it!" She said dashing off as Juniper gave chase.

"David Ishihara...Extra of the Brave Adventurers. You will be the first to be executed." Dark said. "Dark Pulse!" he shouted firing pulsed from his hands.

David put up an ice wall to block the attack. It managed to hold back the attack, but the ice was shattered. "This guy's strong." He said as he got into his transformation.

"Yes. My darkness becomes stronger the more light I come in contact with." Dark said. "Night Daze!" he shouted slamming the ground as a dark shockwave spread out.

Sectonia managed to float out of the way, but David wasn't so lucky.

David was knocked back onto the ground. "What...the hell...is this?"

Starlight ran from Juniper as she gave chase.

"Give that mirror back to me! I want it all! Movies, statues, mansions! The world will know me and I'll be famous!" Juniper said.

"This mirror and that yo-kai are nothing but bad news, it has to come to an end or else you'll regret everything!" Starlight said.

"Just like the girls who stole that opportunity from you. She wants to take all of this that you are now. But I can make you more than just a star. I can make you so grandi-" Morula said before he was knocked into a wall by Sectonia's magic. "Okay, night night now." he said before passing out.

"That takes care of that." Sectonia said as she descends back to David's side as he was standing on one knee.

"You humans. You just take and take. You took Flying, Fire, Water, Steel and Psychic. She was like a sister to me. She and I always had each other's backs. But you humans went and took her away! Now...you will pay for it!" Dark said as his hand became a sickle.

"This guy is insane. We didn't even meet Fire or Steel. He's acting like a complete lunatic!" David said as he holds his knee. "Damn… If I don't do something, I'm going to get caught in the attack."

Starlight was looking at them both.

"Stop it, both of you!" Starlight said making Juniper and Dark look at her. "Is fame and revenge really what you two are after? Or..are you looking for something?"

"Silence! This has nothing to do with you!" Dark said.

"Wait!" USApyon said getting between David and Dark.

"Out of the way, otter." Dark said.

"Okay, go ahead and kill us. But before you do...there's something you should know." USApyon said.

"I don't care!" Dark said.

"Psychic is alive!" USApyon said as the attack stopped inches from their necks.

"What...did you just say?" Dark said.

"It's true. Psychic is with a different hero group now." David said. "Look. Here." David said showing a picture of her with Zexi's group as they left them on the Injustice world. "This was taken around the time of her supposed death. She is there, alive and happy."

"Psychic…" Dark said as his attack stopped as he dropped to his knees. "This is no trick. That really is her."

David reverts at this. "Of the ones you mentioned, the only one we actually killed was Flying. But he was going around killing random people. Rainbow...didn't have a choice."

"He was following an Enhanced signal. No matter how many ships he sank, he would keep sensing it." Dark said.

"We never ran into Fire or Steel though. As for Water… Well, I think it's best you hear it from me." David said.

"Steel wasn't killed by you. He was slain by a human enhanced named Ty. As for Fire, Dragon said his crystal shattered in a fight with one of the emotionless." Dark said.

"That last part...I think that was a lie." David said. "Back at Gran Tesoro, Water mentioned that...Dragon has Fire's powers."

"He did. That would mean….oh god. He went and absorbed his crystal and body into himself...like he did the emotionless that he said killed him." Dark said.

"That why I told Water what I did. Dragon was deceiving you all." David said.

"Dragon...he has lead us since our awakening. He...he never cared about us. He just...sees us as pawns." Dark said realizing. "And the enhanced reincarnation Fairy tried to tell me about...could it be...that he knew about it too?"

"Maybe. But if he does, then I fear for what plans he has in store." David said. "Water left your ranks after I told him so that he can pursue his own path."

"So now...what will you do?" USApyon asked.

Dark growled as he removed his comm piece and smashed it. "I cannot continue serving someone who would easily go to devour his own kind as if it was nothing. Consider this my resignation."

"Wow. You didn't even hesitate." David said.

"Yes. And Juniper...please. Take a note from him. You don't have to live like this. Please, just let everyone out!" Starlight said.

"I...I...I wish everything was back to normal." Juniper said before the mirror glowed as the heroes were shot out of it and landed on the ground just as it shattered completely.

"Oh my god, was that a weird experience…" Hope said as he saw Morula coming round.

"Oh great. I lost her glam spark." Morula said. "Oh well. Guess it's time to go find another aspiring star."

"Look, I get why you want to make people famous, but why do you always go overboard?" Hope asked.

"Of course. These are stars we're talking about. The bigger and more overboard, the better they are." Morula said.

"It takes more than statues, a mansion and fancy outfits to make a star. What matters are the things that they take as their own talents, and use them to get to where you want them to be." Hope said.

"Oh...that is...so grandiose!" Morula said crying. "I'm crying tears of joy because of this!" he said as he glowed before his medal materialized.

"Your medal? Seriously?" Hope asked receiving it.

"Yes. Please take it, grandiose heroes. We are now friends. So until next time...adieu." Morula said flying off.

"Wow… Making friends is really that easy?" Juniper asked.

"With yo=kai, it is." Hope said. "You can have one too."

"Maybe… But I've done wrong. You would still forgive me?" Juniper asked.

"You wouldn't be the first." Nana said.

"Yeah. We've had our fair share of wrong doings." Kazuichi said.

"Like what?" Juniper asked.

"Convinced an entire village of ponies to give up their special talents." Starlight said.

"Lost control of magic in trying to understand it and almost tore the Universe apart." Twilight said.

"Helped a deranged madman on his quest to conquer this world for his own personal gain." Sunset said.

"Oppressed her own subjects and tried to take over a nearby world, all in the name of beauty." Sectonia said. "Although, I wasn't really myself when it happened."

"Tricked by a dark fairy into gathering seven hearts of pure light and almost lost myself to darkness." Riku said.

"Wow. We are a reeeeally forgiving group." Pinkie said.

"You have no idea." Hope said.

Later by the statue…

"Shame I can't stay longer. I was hoping to tag along with you guys, but I guess I'm inclined to my lessons." Starlight said before Sunset's journal shined as she" opened it.

"Maybe not. It's from Princess Twilight. Starlight...when I was younger...I used to travel with those guys and studied the other worlds and used what I learned to mix with ours. I think it's time you did the same so...I'm sending you with them to learn about the other worlds. Twilight Sparkle." Sunset read.

The others cheered as Starlight turned to Jexi.

"Twilight was a good friend with us. So...I don't see any reason to say no to you." Jexi said.

"Okay. Its settled!" she said hugging him. "Thank you."

Dark watched this from a distance as he was turning to leave before David called out to him.

"Dark!" David said. "So...what are you gonna do now?"

"Well...I think I would like to see Psychic again. It's been too long." Dark said.

"If you come with us, I'm sure you'll get the chance to." David said.

"Are you sure? Dragon will no doubt be after you if he hears that I have betrayed him as well." Dark said. "But...when I think of it...maybe I should see about joining the group she has joined."

"It'll take some time. I mean, we don't even know where she is." David said.

"She's on New World with Zexi and the others." Jexi said.

"I see. And once he has him, he'll no doubt go back for my sister." David said. "Alright then. I think we can make a quick stop there."

"Dark can probably get there on his own. I hear there are gateways to New World in universes like this one." Hope said.

"Hope!" Jexi said. "If David wants us to escort him, I think we should. Besides, its been awhile since he saw his sister."

"I'm just messing with you, man. Sides, I wanna see New World in all its glory myself." Hope said. "Plus I'm eager to meet David's sis."

"Okay, we have our next destination then. We're off to Zexi's base on New World." Rainbow said.

To be continued in Dimensional Heroes: Final Forming of Zexi


End file.
